A shifting control method for a hybrid vehicle having an AMT (automatic mechanical transmission) is provided in a related art, which typically includes the following steps. First, an HCU (hybrid control unit) determines whether shifting control information have been received from a TCU (transmission control unit). Second, when HCU receives the shifting control information from TCU, HCU sends instructions to a motor and an engine simultaneously to reduce their torque to zero respectively. Third, when the torque of the motor and the engine is reduced to zero, TCU controls a synchronizer to move to a neutral position. Fourth, when TCU controls the synchronizer to move to the neutral position, HCU sends an instruction to the motor to generate reverse torque to perform speed adjustment, and when the torque of the motor is zero, TCU controls the synchronizer to move to a preset gear and lock.
The above shifting control method has the following disadvantage: switching of modes (for example, between an electric-vehicle mode and a hybrid-electric-vehicle mode) is lacking, and only a single controlling mode is provided; therefore, driving requirements of different modes cannot be satisfied, while fuel economy is low.